nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Graveyard Shift
- Shield |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Simon Hunter Programming Carl Trelfa Music Lee Nicklen |special= }} Graveyard Shift is a side-scrolling, first-person shooter game released on October 16, 2009. The player is shooting various types of undead zombies and other creatures, while blocking the attacks from them. ---- Controls Mouse - Click to attackThe player cannot attack when the shield is on. Space bar - Shield Levels In each level of Graveyard Shift, the player has to defend themself from the hordes of attacking enemies. The player should try to kill all enemies they encounter, if possible. The screen moves horizontally right, halting when the player must destroy an enemy or object. Enemies will fire hazardous balls at the player that will harm them if they hit. The player can block these balls by bringing up their shield. Outer parts of the shield will come off if hit many times. The player cannot shoot and shield at the same time. Other weapons can be used, and Potions obtained to replenish health. Maidens will come on to the level, and have to be protected from all harm. If they are at all harmed, the player loses health. Poisoning If the player obtains a Poison Potion, is hit by a Poison Ball or Spider, they will receive damage and become poisoned. When poisoned, the player's target reticule and Shield will rotate automatically, even when stationary. The player's reticule will blur every few seconds, the player can still use weapons thoug. A purple hue will be at the edges of the screen, other than the mentioned effects everything remains the same. Poisoning lasts for about a minute. Enemies *Zombies - Enemies that come up out of the ground and can shoot Slime Balls at the player. They are often seen in large groups. Most zombies do not shoot slime balls but if one is getting ready to fire a slime ball, shoot their heads and they can no longer hurt the player. *Beetle Fly - Flies horizontally in one direction or around in a circle. They can fire slime balls very fast. They are often found in twos and threes or large numbers. Not all of them shoot slime balls. *Triffid - These enemies are stronger and take more damage to kill. They fire poison slime balls that will instantly poison the player. They some times come out of holes. While in the holes they can't get any damage. *Gargoyle - Flying enemies that can fly horizontally, vertically, or in random motions. They can only be hurt when they open their mouths to shoot a flame ball. *Spider - Are small and weak, but can jump off the wall to the player they are often encountered in large numbers. *Spider Hive - Spawns Spiders, and has to be killed for the screen to continue moving. They often appear with centipedes and take three grenades to destroy. *Puppet Armor - Usually follows the player, impervious to Gun Fire, can be killed by cutting strings with Sword. *Suit of Armor - Fires Spike Balls and high speeds, stops when shot. *Big Zombie - Serves as a Mini Boss, walks short distances and can fire a number of Orange Spheres. Can be damaged by shooting orange hot spot. They sometimes appear close to maidens houses. *Centipede - Prevents screen from moving until defeated. Slithers around the screen, fires several Slime Balls every 10 seconds. All segments have to have the top destroyed. *Boss Zombie - Is stationary and fires massive amounts of Slime Balls. It is flanked by Zombies on both ends of the stage. It is the strongest enemy in the game, has to be shot until it dies. Neutral Characters *Maidens - they wander on to the stages,fall onto them, or are locked in cages. They have to be protected from Zombies or they will get killed and the player will lose one heart. Weapon fire will kill them and if left in cages they will die after being moved of the screen. *Glow Worm - Bugs that simply move around doing nothing except lighting the way. They grant points if destroyed. Interactive Objects *Tombstone - This can be destroyed in Castle Levels and in outdoor levels. *Chair - Looks like a Tombstone, can be destroyed. *Box - Is rectangular, can be destroyed. *Coffin - Has a design of a resting knight. A weapon box is always inside. *Bridge - Can be loosened and caused to fall on to the ground, killing everything beneath it. *Bricks - Blocks signs, has to be shot to be destroyed Pick Ups *Boxes - Contain a weapon or repair the player's shield *Health Potion - Replases all health when shot *Poison Potion - Poisons the player when shot Weapons Player Weapons *Gun - This is the players primary weapon. It doesn't have ammo, but it can overheat. How close it is to overheating is shown by a dark red bar getting closer to the weapon icon box. The gun shoots bullets capable of leaving holes in walls and damaging enemies. *Grenade - Arms the player with explosive spheres that create a big blast when shot, and are very destructive. Kills most enemies caught in the explosion. *Sword - Will break after 21 uses. Can be used by clicking and dragging. Useful for taking out lines of enemies. Enemy Attacks *'Slime Ball' - This is fired by most enemies like Zombies and Beetle Flies. Will take away one heart when contact is made. *'Poison Ball' - A poisonous sphere that instantly poisons the player. It is shot by triffids only and is the most dangerous attack. The effect of the poison will make a purple glow around the screen and the gun will move around even if it is not meant to. *'Fireball' - A fast moving ball orange in colour if it hits a heart of health will be lost. *'Spike Ball' - A spiky slow moving ball used only by Puppet Armour and Suit of Armour. Note: All enemy attacks can be blocked and will break off a piece of the shield if they hit a corner Glitches Lag Glitch Some levels, particularly the ones with the Centipedes, may cause the game to lag considerably, making it close to impossible to avoid being hit. Shield Glitch This glitch only applies to Windows XP. Everytime the player shields and moves the shield, taking pressure off the Space Bar will cause the shield to remain longer. If the player moves the mouse cursor around a lot, or repeatedly mashes the Space Bar, the shield may still remain, then revert to the player's target. In some cases, the player's target may repeatedly switch back and forth between the shield. Other times, the player's entire cursor will disappear even when withdrawn from the game. The glitch can be solved by right clicking near the pause button (||), moving the invisible mouse of the screen, then bringing the mouse back on to the screen. It takes a bit of practice. Bridge Glitch There is a glitch with the bridge that when shot, the bridge will fall on the zombies. Instead of crushing them it will appear like nothing has happened. While that has happened Zombies that were originally on the bridge will walk in mid air and some will rise out of the ground from under the bridge. Beta Elements Found on Simon Hunter's website are two cut enemies from Graveyard Shift: A werewolf and a Frankenstein squid like monster. Both were probably intended to appear in the castle levels of the game, as both enemies are depicted in that setting. All enemies in Graveyard Shift are fictional creatures associated with horror, although the squid like creature doesn't seem to be based of anything, other then having a design similar to Frankenstein's Monster. Graveyard Shift Werewolf.png|The cut werewolf Graveyard Shift Franken Squid.png|The Frankenstein style squid monster Trivia *This game was hinted on the Party Skin. *This is Nitrome's only First-Person Shooter game. *When the player shoots the rocks it will leave a hole and rock chippings will come out with the blast. *When the player shoots the grass, grass chippings will come out with the blast. * Graveyard Shift is the first Nitrome game to show fictional green blood. The first Nitrome game to have real blood is Pixel Pop, on the Vampire level. Notes Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Miniclip Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Halloween Games Category:Graveyard Shift Category:Beta